A Super Máquina
by Willy Dan
Summary: COMBO RANGERS Máquina poderosa com o propósito de destruição é criada e será uma pedreira para os jovens heróis!
1. Chapter 1

A SUPER-MÁQUINA

Em Cidade City, tudo parecia calmo. Os Combo Rangers seguiam com suas vidas normais como estudantes e heróis. A rotina não poderia ser mais calma como estava. A Garota Arco-Íris, lutava contra investidas anti-ecológicas, enquanto o Pacificador agia da pior maneira: Acabando com os bandidos. Mas em um laboratório, surgia uma máquina criada com o propósito de destruir a tudo e todos, com sua capacidade de assimilar poderes sem encostar no alvo (simplificando: Mimetismo Empático). A máquina possuía aspecto humano e componentes biológicos. A aparência de uma mulher ruiva com olhos verdes, porte atlético e corpo bem definido não escondia que ela seria perfeitamente criada para exterminar quem estiver em seu caminho.

(máquina despertando)

Cientista 1: Ela despertou, mas não acha que ela seria...

Cientista 2: Não, ela foi feita para tudo. Inclusive acabar com tudo. Mas não demonstraria sentimentos humanos, embora possa fazer tudo o que os humanos possam fazer.

Cientista 3: Apesar disso, ela pode ainda ser reconstruída, mas e se ela tiver que entrar em ação?

Cientista 1: Foi criada uma armadura potente para ela lutar. Quando necessário, ela pode agir e fazer de tudo, mas há um poder que ela possui de especial. Ela pode copiar habilidades. Quanto mais assimilar, mais forte fica.

Cientista 3: Bom... Ela não pode reagir a algo furtivo. Veremos o que acontece se ela despertar ao ver uma serra em sua direção.

WHIRR! (serra sendo ligada)

Cientista 2: Ela reagiu! E parece que... (máquina destrói serra e golpeia cientistas)

Cientista 1: Peguem-na, ela não pode escapar!

A garota-máquina sabia que ninguém tinha capacidade suficiente para lhe deter. Logo ela encontrou uma saída e escapa do laboratório parando em uma praia. Mais tarde ela pega roupas em uma loja, no caso: Um par de tênis, uma blusa sem mangas que deixa a barriga de fora, um jeans desbotado, um boné e luvas com dedos cortados. Para se manter disfarçada, ela assume o nome de Marissa e, além de morar sozinha, estuda no Colégio Lusíadas, onde, por incrível que pareça, o sexteto estudava por lá.

Fox: Que droga, outra nota baixa na escola! Desse jeito estou mais vermelho que meu uniforme!

Tati: Fofucho, devia estudar mais, mas não se preocupe. A semana de provas ainda está longe. Por que não saímos juntos e esquecemos isso?

Lisa: Difícil, hein? Do jeito que ele é, não se recupera em nenhuma matéria. Mas não é só por causa das nossas lutas não. Mas poruqe ele dorme em quase todos os horários.

Kiko: Aí mano, a semana de provas é daqui a um mês, melhor se preparar.

Kenji: Pessoal. Viram a garota nova?

Luke: É estranho. Nunca a vimos por aqui, mas sabemos que ela se chama Marissa e não disse nada o dia inteiro.

Tati: Aquela metidona? HMPF! Sou mais eu!

Fox: Mas pelo menos...

BASH! (Tati chuta Fox)

Tati: Mas o quê?

Lisa: Acho melhor não piorar as coisas. Até porque hoje eu soube que alguém destruiu um laboratório e saiu sem deixar rastros.

Luke: Devíamos investigar. Mas estamos no meio do recreio. Vão vocês, eu vou ver o que é!

Kenji: Espera! Devia levar alguém com você!

Kiko: Deixa eu ir, ou nós dois!

Luke: Desculpa! Mas é um só, porque vocês são gente demais para isso! TÁ NA HORA DO COMBO!!! (transformação) Sem ofensa, mas o Tio Combo me falou isso.

Luke sai para as investigações e encontra o que não esperava. Vários corpos jogados no chão, mas ninguém ferido. Para sua sorte, o Pacificador havia aparecido para ajudar da pior maneira.

Luke: MEU DEUS!!! (espantado) O que causou tudo isso?

Pacificador: (aparecendo de repente) Pergunte isso aos estragos aqui! Não devia estar na escola? Eu mesmo me encarrego disto!

Luke: É, mas Tio Combo disse para eu fazê-lo.

Pacificador: Então quero que me ajude em uma coisa. Veja o que aconteceu nas câmeras de segurança e volte depois.

Luke: OK!

Pacificador: Não estou gostando disso.

Luke confere as câmeras de segurança, e vê uma garota, com uma força descomunal acabando com tudo. Pacificador, descobre através de um dos cientistas que ela fugiu e precisa ser recapturada. Mas de volta à escola, Marissa faz outra vítima: A Professora de Geografia, que, após aplicar um dever extra a Fox, aplica golpes rápidos, deixando-o boquiaberto e saindo tranquilamente. Mais tarde na Combo Base isso não deixaria de ser assunto.

Tio Combo: É estranho... Não dá para ver o que ela usava para se defender e alguma coisa está acontecendo para causar muito estrago na cidade.

Fox: Como é a pergunta?

Tio Combo: É que, você me disse que uma garota esteve em sua escola e causou destruição. Mas por quê?

Lisa: Cardman, com certeza! Agora porquê, eu não sei.

Tati: O que aquela coisa quer? Ainda roubar nossas belezas?

Tio Combo: Temo que sim, mas temos que ser cautelosos. Pacificador e Garota Arco-Íris estão investigando, mas não conseguiram pistas.

Kenji: Luke está no mesmo bote.

Kiko: Ele precisa de nossa ajuda! Temos que deter essa coisa!

Tio Combo: Ainda não, mas precisamos saber o que mais aconteceu, até lá, sigam com suas vidas normais. E Fox...

Fox: Sim! (em tom de desagrado)

Tio Combo: Precisa recuperar notas!

Lisa: Eu vou ficar de olho! E se eu te pegar fugindo, verá o que é bom!

Tati: Eu fico com você, caso não se sinta bem!

Kenji: Então melhor ajudarmos ele com a prova.

Kiko: Falou e disse, japonês!

Marissa foge, ainda estava confusa, e se esconde em um galpão abandonado, até que encontra um jovem de roupas pretas, cabelo espetado e óculos. Era Deck, assistente de Cardman.

Marissa: (assustada) Como ganhei isto? Por que sou assim? Eu não queria causar mal! Mas só quero minha liberdade!

Deck: E terá.

Marissa: Quem está aí?

Deck: Acalme-se! Sou só um amigo. Quero te ajudar! Como se chama, e porque está assustada?

Marissa: Me chamo Marissa, e não sei porquê ataco as pessoas. De alguma forma, é como se uma voz me dissesse o que tenho que fazer.

Deck: Me senti assim sozinho. Sou Deck, vim do planeta Oreo e sou como você. Mas moro com o futuro imperador da Terra. Cardman.

Marissa: Quem é Cardman?

Deck: Venha comigo! E irá conhecê-lo!

Marissa: Está bem! (se acalmando)

KZZZT! (teletransporte)

Marissa: Onde estou?

Cardman: Acalme-se, eu sou quem vai te ensinar a suar seus poderes. Só você pode me ajudar em impedir um problema que está me impedindo de dominar a Terra!

Deck: Os Combo Rangers, melhor dizendo. Há tempos tínhamos tentado derrotá-los, mas eles sempre vencem. De uma forma ou de outra! (Marissa olha para as luvas de Deck e copia informações) Além do mais...

ZAPP! (raios disparados dos braços de Marissa)

Cardman: O quê?! Você pode assimilar habilidaes? Então com certeza será de bom uso para nós. Destrua aqueles jovens coloridos e em troca, seus poderes serão melhorados.

Marissa: E se eu não o fizer?

Cardman: HMM! Será desativada! (em tom malicioso)

Deck: Mas precisamos de um monstro para isso!

Cardman: Estou um passo à frente desta vez. (pegando seu baralho e jogando uma carta saindo um monstro) Deck e Marissa... Conheçam Aracnos!

Deck: Oito pernas nas costas... Belezona!!!

Cardman: Deck, nunca mais refira-se às minhas criaturas como gente da Terra!

Marissa: Mas e eu? Fico sobrando?

Deck: Você vem comigo!

O ataque em Cidade City começa a três, e praticamente seria quase impossível. Mas a Garota Arco-Íris, que retornava de dizimar incêndios e desmatamentos em uma floresta, seria a primeira vítima.

Garota Arco-Íris: Nossa! Estou exausta! Preciso mesmo descansar depois de hoje... Mas como uma protetora da natureza... (parando e observando trio do mal) Deck, e mais uma criatura de Cardman, além de uma novata. Eu vou detê-los!

VOOSH! (Garota Arco-Íris voa e pousa no chão)

Deck: Ora ora ora. Vejam só quem a natureza trouxe!

Marissa: Quem é ela?

Garota Arco-Íris: Não vou deixar que acabem com a natureza nem com a cidade aonde vivem pessoas inocentes. Eu sou a Garota Arco-Íris!

Marissa: Para você, me chamo Copperhead agora!

Deck: E eis uma surpresa implantada pelo meu mestre para você! Ele incorporou nos seus circuitos!

(Copperhead ativa uma armadura cuja blindagem expõe cabeça, barriga e parte dos braços e pernas)

Garota Arco-Íris: Não pode ser! (assustada)

Marissa: Mas você ainda não viu nada! Ou está interessada em lutar... Ainda?

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

A SUPER-MÁQUINA 2

Após despertar em laboratório secreto, uma garota-robô desperta e faz seus criadores de vítimas ao reagir contra uma serra ativada para lhe destruir. Mas por trás disso, demonstra sentimentos e aparenta confusa. Os Combo Rangers ficam sabendo disso na escola, mas a garota que se intitula Marissa demonstra não saber de nada e foge. Mas a ajuda que consegue não é boa: Deck, e seu chefe, Cardman, se oferecem para ajudar a controlar seus poderes. Mas ao entrar em combate com o monstro Aracnos, ela se intitula Copperhead e já consegue uma primeira vítima...

Garota Arco-Íris: Nunca te vi por aqui o que pensa que está fazendo?

Deck: É comigo, ou com ela? (em tom de sarcasmo)

Garota Arco-Íris: Os três, isso é óbvio!

Marissa: Não quero te machucar, mas quando o assunto é treinamento...

Aracnos: Cuide dela, temos assuntos a tratar!

Deck: Como roubar as belezas daqui!

Antes que a Garota Arco-Íris atirasse a primeira pedra para atacar, Marissa, vulgo Copperhead, rebate os ataques com mais força, fazendo-a perder quase todas as partes da luta. Mas enfraquecida, um brilho aparece nos olhos da andróide e eis que acontece o inesperado.

Marissa: Você me atacou primeiro, o que queria?

Garota Arco-Íris: Proteger a Terra! Não devia estar aqui!

Marissa: Não gosto nada de que me ofendam ou me ataquem...

FZAKK! (Copperhead assimila poderes)

Marissa: O que foi isso?

Garota Arco-Íris: Seja o que for, eu quero que saiba que podemos ajudar!

Marissa: Já tenho ajuda suficiente! (lançando energia)

CRASH! (Garota Arco-Íris é lançada para longe e os Combo Rangers, já transformados prestam socorro)

Lisa: Garota Arco-Íris, tudo bem?

Garota Arco-Íris: Só fiquei um pouco tonta! Mas não deviam ter vindo!

Kenji: Ah, aquela robozinha não é nada!

Fox: Ela é rato pequeno e...

Kenji: É "Peixe pequeno", idiota!

Fox: Que seja, mas Deck e um novo monstro estão aqui! Temos que detê-los!

Lisa: Luke não está aqui, deixem o Deck comigo!

Garota Arco-Íris: Não! Esperem!

Os cinco, mesmo sem Luke, partiriam para a briga, mas quando o Combo Branco dá as caras, a luta parecia equilibrada. Mas a vantagem ficou a favor da andróide que Cardman está ensinando a controlar seus poderes. Aracnos, aproveitando isso, prende o grupo em uma enorme teia. Mas o Pacificador apareceria para socorro. E perde também.

Pacificador: Parem agora mesmo!

Marissa: Quem é você?

Pacificador: Meu nome não interessa para projetos científicos podres!

Deck: Aracnos, aproveite seu lanche! Eu pego ele também! Marissa, não sai de perto de mim!

Marissa: OK, e é Copperhead, por favor. Pelo menos com essa armadura!

Deck: Como quiser!

Pacificador: Vocês verão o que é bom!

(luta)

Marissa: Por que está me atacando!

Pacificador: (mirando uma pistola no peito de Copperhead) Você não é humana! Mas sei onde é o seu circuito principal!

Marissa: Por favor, não faça nada comigo! Só quero uma chance de ser livre! (assimilando poderes e criando uma pistola) Não quero fazer nada a ninguém!

Pacificador: O que você!

BANG! (tiro laser)

Pacificador: AAAAARGH!!!

Fox: Pacificador! Não vão se sair bem dessa!

Deck: Já nos saímos, e com o monstro aqui tendo vocês para cada refeição, será moleza não vê-los mais por aqui!

Aracnos: Deixe-os comigo!

Deck: Copperhead, você não se importa de ficar sozinha, não é? Ou se importa?

Marissa: Deixe-os comigo! Eu quero acabar com que não me deixa em paz! Você me ensinou que eles são meu alvo, e vou obedecer ao mestre!

Deck: Ótimo! (saindo no teletransporte)

Tati: O que vai nos fazer, lata de sardinha!

Marissa: Acho bom ter cuidado com sua boca! Eu posso acabar com vocês, que não me deixam em paz!

Kiko: Não seja boba, mina. Eles estão controlando você feito uma boneca!

Marissa: Bom... Parece que vou acabar com dois primeiro! A tagarela e o queimadão!

ZAPT! (disparando raios, permitindo a libertação do sexteto)

Kenji: Estamos livres!

Lisa: E muito mais que prontos para acabar com vocês!

Fox: Bom, vamos ver se nos dividiremos em equipes, contra elas! Três de nós atacam Aracnos, e o resto ataca o robô!

Todos: OK!

Pacificador: Esperem! Não sabem do que ela é capaz!

Aracnos parte com tudo para cima de Kiko, Luke e Tati, enquanto Fox, Kenji e Lisa pegam Marissa. Por um tempo, uma vitória momentânea dos seis jovens de coração puro, mas...

Fox: Hora da Combo Energia! (todos concentrando Energia)

Aracnos: Ainda estou de pé!

Fox: AGORA!!!

FZAKK! (Aracnos é destruída)

Luke: Conseguimos! (recebendo voadora de Marissa) ARGH!

Lisa: Luke! (recebe um soco) Ai! Que tipo de projeto científico é você? Por que nos maltrata?

Fox: Deixa eles em paz! (atacando)

Marissa: Por favor! Eu não quero machucar ninguém! Me deixem em paz! (disparando laser)

Tati: Ela é muito poderosa, mas não sofreu muitos arranhões!

Kiko: (paralisando Copperhead) Acabou para você! E agora queremos acabar com gente feito você que não sabe o que é paz!

Marissa: Se liga Mané! (saltando para trás contra uma parede)

CRASH! (Kiko sofre impacto)

Kiko: Ai! Ela quês não fazer uma casa cair para mim, mas um edifício inteiro!

Kenji: Minha vez! HAAAA! (disparando laser)

Marissa: (esquivando) Me deixa em paz!

BASH! (acertando um soco em Kenji)

Tati: Fofucho, devemos fugir, ela é muito forte para nós!

Fox: (vendo um brilho nos olhos de Copperhead) Assimilou nossos poderes! O que foi isso?

Marissa: Eu vou mostrar!

ZAPP! (atirando combo energia duas vezes mais forte)

Marissa: Eu quero só ficar em paz! Não intervenham mais!

Fox: Melhor recuarmos! (Combo Rangers voltam à Combo Base)

Marissa: Já vão tarde!

Deck: Estou impressionado com seu serviço. E agora o que pretende fazer?

Marissa: Eu pretendo continuar a lutar. Embora não saiba a que lado você e Cardman estão servindo.

Deck: Mesmo com Aracnos destruída, ainda pode lutar. Mas ela foi só peixe pequeno! Com você, meu mestre e eu... Dominaremos a Terra, não importando quem, ou o quê, nos impeça!

Na Combo Base...

Tio Combo: O que importa é que vocês estão bem, e nada mais! Mas sobre essa andróide eu não sei muita coisa!

Fox: Mas ela nos atropelou como a tartaruga sobre a lebre, nas histórias.

Kenji: É o oposto, sua mula!

Tio Combo: Através de sua luta, eu soube que ela assimila poderes com o olhar, sem tocá-los. Mas essa capacidade nunca foi vista antes! Nem no meu tempo, nem hoje, nem nunca.

Kiko: Queria ter que falar algo para levantar nosso astral mas... Está difícil!

Tati: Aquela metida vai ter o que merece quando retornarmos, ela vai ver quem é a tagarela! (irritada)

Lisa: Se acalme! Nem eu esqueci do que ela fez ao Luke e também não vou perdoá-la!

Luke: Queria saber de uma coisa! Se ela está querendo paz e liberdade, por que nos ataca?

Tio Combo: Queria também falar desse assunto, mas um certo aliado nosso pode ajudar na resposta!

Kiko: Fala do Dr. Cooper?

Tio Combo: O próprio! (saindo)

FSSHHT! (porta se abrindo e fechando em seguida)

Kenji: Como o Dr. Cooper pode nos ajudar? Maya e Fabi não têm poderes!

Tati: É... Estamos amarrados por enquanto!

Fox: Mas não podemos desistir, mesmo que Marissa nos derrube e se adapte aos poucos! A gente ainda pode vencê-la! Ela é uma, somos um grupo! Quem está comigo?

Todos menos Fox: TODOS NÓS!!! (erguendo braços)

Lisa: Mostraremos a Copperhead que o bem sempre vence!

Luke: Todos nós mostraremos!

Tati: Vamos fazê-la engolir suas palavras!

O Dr. Cooper demorava na ligação, mas mesmo assim a ajuda já vinha de longe. Os Go Go Riders também enfrentariam Copperhead, mas o resultado...

(Go Go Riders voando e pousando na Terra)

Nemo: É estranho, por que os Combos não respondem ao nosso chamado?

Pulse: Deviam estar ocupados, todos eles! (em tom de sarcasmo) Mas ainda bem que estávamos alertas!

Java: É Pulse, concordo plenamente. Mas não devia tratar nossos amigos assim como se não fossem nada.

Nemo: Acalmem-se meninas! Flash e Plug! Como estão as coisas aí?

Flash: Olha Nemo, não está havendo nada de anormal! Nenhuma vítima mas está cheio de escombros por aqui!

Plug: De alguma forma eles... (Copperhead agarrando) AAAAARGH!!! Alguém me pegou e está me abatendo!

Nemo! Plug! Plug! Vamos pessoal!

(luta continua)

Marissa: Você é mais um daqueles anormais?

Plug: Não sei do que fala!

Flash: Deixa meu irmão em paz! (fazendo investida)

Marissa: Mas o que...

SPACK! (Copperhead recebe um chute poderoso)

Marissa: Vocês não são os outros que encontrei! Estão com um a menos!

Java: Pensa de novo garota-robótica! Diferente de nossos amigos, os Combo Rangers, agimos muito bem sendo apenas cinco!

Pulse: Você está em desvantagem! Agora se renda e deixe a gente ajudar!

Marissa: DECK SOCORRO!!!

Nemo: O quê? Está chamando por Deck, mas ele não...

ZAPP! BOOM! (raios de Deck disparam na direção dos Go Go Riders)

Deck: Boa a minha entrada não é?

Flash: Miserável! Por que está com ela?

Deck: Ela está querendo lutar por sua liberdade, e é o que ela está conseguindo aos poucos! Nada do que fizerem, vai impressioná-la. Mostre a eles Marissa!

FZAKK! (Marrisa assimila poderes de novo)

Marissa: Queriam me abater? Tenho uma surpresinha a vocês! (lançando ataques de raios a partir de uma arma materializada)

Flash: Como ela consegue isso?

Pulse: Essa não! Isso é...

Nemo: É o quê, Pulse?

Pulse: Mimetismo empático! Ela pode assimilar nossos poderes sem nos tocar!

Java: Mas como? Pelo olhar? (Pulse balança a cabeça positivamente) Era o que eu temia!

Plug: Droga! Temos que continuar, ou ela nos vence!

Nemo: Vamos lutar até conseguirmos ajuda, ou a coisa vai piorar para nosso lado!

Marissa: Vou mostrar o que é pior!

Copperhead ataca com tudo cada movimento que os Go Go Riders efetuavam, mas com mais força. Logo Deck apareceria para a festa e consegue, por um tempo enfraquecer o quinteto de Toobaine. Mesmo assim sai perdendo enquanto sua parceira continuava a brigar. O que virá a seguir?

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

A SUPER-MÁQUINA 3

Copperhead vence fácil uma luta com os Combo Rangers e os aliados deles. Embora não saiba o que é querer ter liberdade, faz de qualquer forma a todo custo. Os Go Go Riders chegariam para a ajuda, mas quase nada adianta e a andróide está mais do que próxima de saber de respostas.

Marissa: É o seguinte: Dou uma chance a vocês de saírem daqui! O que quero é ser livre, e não fazer mais nada de mal!

Nemo: Se quer tanto assim, por que machuca a todos nós?

Marissa: Me ensinaram a lei da sobrevivência durante minha criação.

*flashback começa*

Cientista: Com esse projeto, a garota-máquina perfeita estará pronta para tudo. Desde lutar contra pessoas normais até as mais poderosas da terra!

KZZT! (choque)

Marissa: (acordando) O que houve?

Cientista: Nada, agora peço que você continue a descansar, seu corpo está quase perfeito.

Marissa: O que sou, e por que essas ferramentas?

Cientista: Não tocaremos nesse assunto! Adicionaremos a pseudo-derme em sua carcaça e você será como uma menina normal, mas melhor que todas à sua volta. E mais uma coisa, minha filha. Existe a lei da sobrevivência você terá que aprender a se virar sozinha, sem mim, nem ninguém para ajudar, se quer sua liberdade.

Marissa: Liberdade... Sobrevivência...

*flashback encerra*

Marissa: Por isso não tenho escolha, se não esta! Não quero ninguém em meu caminho! Só minha liberdade!

VAPT! (Maya atinge Copperhead com seu bastão gravitacional)

Pulse: Mas o que...?

Java: Fala sério!

Maya: (chegando com Fabi) Pare o que está fazendo e tente nos ouvir mais!

Marissa: Ouvir quem? Você é mais um dos outros que está contra mim!

Fabi: Garota! Pare de se martirizar e comece a nos ouvir, acha que vai conseguir liberdade assim, acabando com tudo!

Marissa: (cai de joelhos no chão) Não tenho escolha! Acontece que é a única forma de...

SLAP! (Maya dá tapa em Marissa)

Maya: Olha, sei que está confusa, mas todos temos uma escolha! Você não é assim! Tem que tomar partido de suas decisões!

Fabi: Acha que eu, por exemplo, vim das ruas à toa? Nada disso! Estou buscando pelas minhas origens, mas me hospedei com Maya e do Dr. Cooper, os quais me acolhem como uma família! Desde que entrei para o mal, acabei tendo que parar e comecei a refletir em meus atos!

Maya: Você também pode, mas pare de chorar e...

FZAKK! (Marissa usa mimetismo empático, que não funciona porque as garotas não têm poderes mas...)

Marissa: O quê? Vocês não têm poderes?

Fabi: Nunca tivemos, mas lutar como nós mesmas dá para o gasto! Nossa única arma é não desistir!

Maya: Você se fazia de vítima desde o começo?

Marissa: Eu nem sei o que é isso! Mas ainda quero o que desejo em minha vida!

BOOM! (Marissa desaparece)

Flash: Só sabemos que ela é uma máquina, mas ainda sim copiou nossos golpes, os lasers, o vôo... Tudo!

Fabi: Como é que é o negócio aí?

Plug: De alguma forma, o brilho nos olhos dela, permite que copie todo e qualquer tipo de poder!

Maya: Mas se não temos poderes, o que ela copiou? (Marissa materializa visor e bastão) Nossa!

Fabi: Materializar outras armas... Está aí uma coisa que não se vê todo dia!

Marissa: Não estou precisamente sumida! Permiti apresentar o que copiei de vocês para provar que não sou uma fraude também!

A luta recomeça e Fabi e Maya fazem de tudo para lutar contra a adversária. Mas enquanto isso em MZK-1975...

Cardman: Deck, o que ela pensa que está fazendo sem você?

Deck: Err... Devo ter esquecido de trazê-la para cá, sabe? E acho que deve ter se adaptado a mais uma fraqueza.

Cardma: O quê? Se adaptado a fraqueza?

Deck: No momento em que uma das garotas tentou enfraquecê-la com uma máquina chamada Descombonizador, ela ficou sem poderes por um tempo como vimos ainda há pouco.

Cardman: Tem mais?

Deck: A adaptação permite que ela neutralize fraquezas. Agora uma vez atingida, não pode ser atacada uma segunda, ou terceira.

Cardman: Tenho outra tarefa a você. Leve outro monstro com você, e desta vez não fracasse!

Deck: Ótimo... (guardando consigo um dispositivo de destruição) Qual é o monstro da vez? (Cardman escolhe mais uma carta em seu baralho e materializa mais um monstro)

Cardman: Este é Crasher!

Deck: Parrudo! (vendo olhar ameaçador de Cardman) Já sei, nada de me referir como gente da Terra!

A luta ainda corria solta, e Deck e Crasher ficariam encarregados apenas de destruir tudo, em vez de roubar as belezas de nosso planeta. Mas na Combo Base, a resposta é revelada sobre Marissa.

Tio Combo: Isso é estranho, uma máquina que só quer liberdade, mas o que houve depois?

Pacificador: Até onde todos sabemos, deve ter sido mal orientada. Por isso nos ataca copia poderes, habilidades e armas. Alguma coisa tem que enfraquecê-la!

Garota Arco-Íris: Tentaremos fazer com que ela rebata o ataque contra si própria. Por exemplo, se eu for atacada de forma refletida, como o Homem-Reflexo fez comigo, ela pode ter uma fraqueza também!

Fox: Certo! Há uma possibilidade de acontecer isso, ela roubou ataques também de outros heróis por aí!

Kenji: Como soube disso?

Fox: Depois de sua fuga, ela causou muitas coisas também!

Kiko: Como mudar de forma e tornar as coisas do oposto!

Tati: O que mais ela pode controlar?

Lisa: Acho que mais nada!

Tio Combo: Vocês têm que detê-la e ajudem também aos Go Go Riders, Maya e Fabi. Pacificador e Garota Arco-Íris podem cuidar do resto.

Luke: Agora mesmo!

Combo Rangers: TÁ NA HORA DO COMBO!!!

(transformações)

Garota Arco-Íris: Até que enfim! Vamos pessoal!

Pacificador: Se um de vocês intervir em meus assuntos, as coisas serão piores! (armando uma pistola)

De um lado Marissa enfrenta o sexteto, do outro Deck é detido pelos heróis esporádicos. O resultado foi quase o mesmo, uma vitória limpa. Mas quanto aos outros que ficaram injuriados...

Maya: Ela é uma barra...

Fabi: Isso é pouco!

Marissa: Deviam desistir. Mas não adianta só palavras me tocarem!

Fox: Está errada!

ZAPT! (Marissa atira nos Combo Rangers)

Kiko: Ai! Nem esperou para a nossa chamada!

Marissa: Blábláblá! São os Combo Rangers e... O chocolate diz algo tipo "...e vamos fazer seu prédio cair"!

Kiko: É casa! Ela devia aprender gírias!

Luke: Não está na hora para isso não!

Marissa: É o seguinte: Vocês são uns fracos se querem me fazer ser livre da pior maneira. Aqui é a lei do mais forte. É fazer ou morrer.

Lisa: Não é verdade! Está sendo mal orientada, quem te disse isso?

Marissa: (derramando uma lágrima) Meus criadores...

Tati: Não acredito, sua lambisgóia! Agora fala a verdade!

Nemo: Não adianta! Ela acredita no que muitos dize, talvez seus inimigos o tenham feito!

Pacificador: Já cuidei disso! (chegando com Deck todo arregaçado) Fiz ele falar quando nos encontramos!

Garota Arco-Íris: Da pior maneira! (em tom de desagrado)

Deck: Eu não vou falar nada!

Pacificador: Confessa! Foi você que disse a ela sobre essa lei de sobrevivência, não foi?

Deck: Por que eu diria?

Flash: Confessa cara, você é o fraco entre nós!

Plug: Agora que Cardman não está aqui para pagar sua fiança, você amarelou, é?

Pulse: Só alguém como você para fazer muita besteira...

Java: E sabemos que você é...

Marissa: CALADOS!!! (silêncio) Eu mesma descobrirei a verdade!

Fox: Acho que ela não suportou a pulsação!

Kenji: Pressão, sua besta!

Marissa: Olha quem é besta! E não pedi sua opinião!

(Marissa lê mente de Deck)

Garota Arco-Íris: E aí?

Deck: Acho que falhou e... (sendo agarrado por Marissa)

Marissa: Mentiu para mim, não foi? Em troca da destruição, você queria me orientar para o mal! Não foi isso?

Pacificador: Estou gostando de ver, do jeito que eu faço!

Nemo: O que ela fará?

Fabi: Se fizer besteira eu vou... (detida por Maya)

Maya: Acho melhor não!

SPACK! (Marissa joga Deck no chão e desfere um soco no solo)

Marissa: Já que eu sei a verdade agora...

Deck: Não ficará assim! Eu juro! Espere só quando nos reencontrarmos!

ZAPP! (teletransporte)

Garota Arco-Íris: Sabemos que não foi você. O que fará agora?

Marissa: Encontrar meu destino, sozinha. Se querem que eu me alie a vocês... Não me procurem, eu vou procurá-los. Desculpe pelo que fiz mas...


End file.
